


spoiled

by bj62



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: The man who taught me of love has been gone...are you naked?yes under my clothes





	spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved/gifts).



loving you  
turned into  
a necessity

but no one  
told me  
that I would live

that i would breathe

for this long  
... without you  
holding my hand

you're a hard act  
to follow

i still reach  
for you  
in the night

i can almost  
reach you

when I do  
i have a wish  
that you  
will NEVER  
let me go

a woman needs  
a man  
like a fish  
needs a bicycle

I need to learn  
to pedal  
underwater

 

bsa


End file.
